Talk Of A 'Visit'
by BeeWhisperer101
Summary: SASUNARU, Sasuke visited Naruto, what did he do that has Naruto all mad? What else does Team 7 talk about? Read, Find Out and LOL!


**Warnings: Yaoi-BoyxBoy, don't like plz don't read, Language & Sexual Words, Maybe OOC**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE INTERNET!**

* * *

**Copy_Dog logged on**

**Sakura_Petals logged on**

**Sharingan logged on**

**Ramen?!! logged on**

**Ramen?!! says: SASUKE! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO TALK TO ME ON HERE!!**

**Ramen?!! says: YOU JERK!**

**Ramen?!! says: PERVERTED JERK!!**

**...**

**Copy_Dog says: what did you do now sasuke?**

**Sharingan says: all I did was visit him yesterday**

**Ramen?!! says: visit?**

**Ramen?!! says: VISIT?!**

**Ramen?!! says: YOU DIDN'T VISIT ME!!**

**Ramen?!! says: YOU FUCKING SNUCK INTO MY HOUSE WHILE I WAS IN THE SHOWER!!**

**Ramen?!! says: THEN! YOU SNUCK INTO MY BATHROOM AND GOT INTO THE SHOWER ****WITH**** ME AND RAPED ME!!!!**

**Sharingan says: it's not rape if the one receiving it likes it, dobe**

**Copy_Dog says: *sigh***

**Sakura_Petals says: -_-"**

**Ramen?!! says: *TWITCH***

**Ramen?!! says: TEME!!**

**Ramen?!! says: I DID NOT LIKE IT!!!**

**Sharingan says: then why were you moaning, screaming, begging and saying ****more****, ****faster****, ****harder****!**

**Sharingan says: AND! Why were you hard and repeating MY name over and over!**

**Sharingan says: well dobe, why?**

**Ramen?!! says: ...**

**Sakura_Petals says: ..."**

**Copy_Dog says: ..."**

**Ramen?!! says: ...I was not**

**Sharingan says: yes, you were dobe, admit it, you like it, every time *smirk***

**Ramen?!! says: I..I do not...**

**Sharingan says: just say it dobe**

**Sharingan says: say: "I like it", that simple**

**Ramen?!! says: ...**

**Copy_Dog says: say it naruto, you two have been at this for almost a year now!**

**Sakura_Petals says: yeah! You ****always**** deny when we ****all**** know it's true!**

**Sharingan says: so what do you say dobe?**

**Copy_Dog says: ...**

**Sakura_Petals says: ...**

**Sharingan says: ...**

**...**

**Ramen?!! says: ...I...L-Li...**

**Ramen?!! has logged off**

**...**

**Sharingan says: *twitch***

**Sharingan says: Did he..LOG OFF?!!**

**Sharingan says: *seething***

**Copy_Dog says: calm down sasuke, you almost had him**

**Sharingan says: EXACTLY! ****ALMOST****!! WHICH MEANS I DON'T HAVE HIM!!**

**Copy_Dog says: *sigh***

**Sakura_Petals says: think about it sasuke! You were ****so**** close today! You will be even closer, if not there, tomorrow!! You just gotta try again and harder!**

**Sharingan says: ...yeah, you're right, I'll try again tomorrow**

**Sakura_Petals says: Good! And Good Luck!!**

**Copy_Dog says: yes, Good Luck!**

**Sharingan says: hn**

**Sharingan has logged off**

**Sakura_Petals has logged off**

**Copy_Dog has logged off**

**The next day.**

**Sakura_Petals logged on**

**Copy_Dog logged on**

**Sharingan logged on**

**Ramen?!! logged on**

**...**

**...**

**Copy_Dog says: soo, how's everyone been?**

**Sharingan says: wtf**

**Sakura_Petals says: ?**

**Ramen?!! says: ...**

**Ramen?!! says: *to sasuke* "I like it"/////**

**Ramen?!! has logged off**

**Sharingan says: ...**

**Copy_Dog says: 0.0**

**Sakura_Petals says: 0.0...:)**

**Sharingan says: did he...?**

**Sakura_Petals says: yep!**

**Sharingan says: ...**

**Sharingan says: what should I do?**

**Sakura_Petals says: DUH! LOG OFF AND GO AFTER HIM!!**

**Copy_Dog says: what she said!**

**Sharingan has logged off**

**Sakura_Petals says: FINALLY!! They're together!! Yosh!**

**Sakura_Petals says: *giggles***

**Copy_Dog says: *chuckles***

**Sakura_Petals has logged off**

**Copy_Dog has logged off**

**After Sakura and Kakashi log off both hear a loud "I LOVE IT!!" from the distance,**

**Kakashi: 0.0**

**Sakura: ////0.0////**

**They both know who that was and who caused it,**

**Kakashi: *satisfied sigh* :)**

**Sakura: *grins evilly, like a yaoi fangirl, and grabs a camera***

**All of Team 7 are happy that night, especially the two young males. *wink wink***

**Owari**

**

* * *

Review Plz!!**

All Reviews Accepted!!


End file.
